


Robot without The.

by bunswords



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Honestly? I expected to see at least few messed up ai robot love fics but here we are, Other, nothing is directly said but there's stuff implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunswords/pseuds/bunswords
Summary: Will is fourteen and Robot's face has a million lights in.
Relationships: Will Robinson/Robot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Robot without The.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching the series two days ago and now I'm in the middle of the second season, so honestly, I have no idea what's up in the plot 100% so I made it into a generic UA-ish thing.
> 
> It's more about the interactions and what they would be like if no one dies or does something too messed. 
> 
> Which I hope they don't.

It's strange.

Will is gazing at the swirling lights at the Robot's face, they shift and change, expand and fade and then shine brighter than before. It's as if there's a whole galaxy hiding behind, and maybe there is.

Robot shifts his head, looking curious, questioning.

"Nothing-- it's nothing!"

Will shifts away, realizing too late just how closely he's been sitting, how intensively he's been staring.

When was it that he stopped adding "The" to Robot? Probably the same time he started calling him a 'he' and referring to the starry mass as his face.

Pretty much instantly.

As insane as it was, strangled on a tree mid wildfire on an alien planet... It still felt like the most natural thing.

Robot was Robot, he was a he, and he had a face of a million stars.

Probably more, he didn't actually count.

Yet.

"Uh.." will looks away hurriedly, realizing that he's still pretty much staring from the corner of his eye. He should stop, he can feel the question growing louder in the back of his head. ".. Really, it's nothing, I just thought.... That's kind of stupid.... " he looks up, up to the actual sky and stars, thinking they don't quite compare.

"I just thought your lights, they look like the stars, they're... Pretty"

There's warmth at his cheeks, his heartbeat picks and he shifts uncomfortably on the stone he's been sitting on.

Even if Robot knew how to ask, he wouldn't know how to answer the question. He doesn't know why his ears are burning and he doesn't know why he feels so vulnerable, as if Robot possibly laugh at him, or find him weird.

Robot was anything but accepting.

He accepted him fully, any word, any wish, however small or unheard, he always found a way to fulfill it.

"Whoah" Will jolts, a solid metal finger touches his chest, right above his heart. "Easy, it's nothing!" he's still staring up at the sky, purpously ignoring the way Robot is staring at him, palm now fully tested at his chest as if to feel his heartbeat.

It doesn't help, at all.

It beats even faster, wildly.

"Will Robinson."

The robotic voice sounds almost... Demanding.

Did he learn how to use intonation?

"... What...?" Will turns, he doesn't have the heart to refuse meeting eyes, or rather... Lights. He wouldn't want him to think, or feel, as if he didn't want to.

There's a cool touch to his cheek, Robot, ever so careful with him, brushes a finger across it. Wills eyelids flutter and close, it almost hurts how much it feels like he's about to burst, how he can almost place this feeling, this frustration, this fear and yet.... He doesn't have the courage, despite everything he's been through, he's still a scared little boy.

He exhales softly when the finger brushes against his lips, he's so scared to move, so scared to distract Robot from whatever pattern of thought he's been followed, so scared he'd stop or realize that what he's doing doesn't make sense at all.

So scared anyone might see this, he wouldn't be able to explain.

"Will." Robot says, it's quieter, still mechanic but it's definitely quieter. And it's only his first name. It startles him so much he opens his eyes and states at him, and at his own reflection staring right back. 

"We should, um, Mom probably... Penny is, she wanted to show me a draft of a... Umn.. You know, writing, what she writes and..."

The finger presses against his lips against, this time effectively shutting him.

Will swallows, he scarcely even breathes.

Robot stays like that awhile longer, a handle over his heart and a finger pressed agaisnt his lips, he even brushes his lips a few times, his lower, then upper, then just a touch across both and his hand is gone.

He stands up and will is left flushed and gaping for a moment.

"Ro... " he tries to think of a good comeback to whatver just happened, but Robot beats him to it, he points at the Jupiter and then at will, and his lights swirl.

As if om que, Judy steps out and waves her hand at them. "Will mom asked for you to come inside, it's getting late, okay?" Will stands up quickly, too quickly, he stumbles and Robot immediately stables him with his hands on his shoulders.

"Ye-ah" wills vivid breaks and it does nothing to help with his embarrassment "Yeah Judy, I'll be right inside" he tries again with a deeper voice, he strains it some. He can tell she's laughing by the way her shoulders shake when she walks back through the door.

"That's your fault!" he pushed at Robot's shoulder, huffy and flushed but somewhat... Really good mooded. Whatever had happened,it had left him feeling good, and giddy, and excited.

Giving Robot one quick look, he could swear he could see a purple shade on his face, a touch of bright... Happiness. He's happy, too. Wil laughs and pushes his shoulder again.

"Race you to the ship!"

He says and quickly starts running.

Needless to say, he loses. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it after deciding to not watch more episodes so I could finally sleep before work.
> 
> It's about 2am and I post it immediately after writing it, without even reading it a second time. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long lived this inspiration would be, and seeing there's almost no fiction of this pair at all, I felt obligated to contribute to our small messed up community of alien/robot/creature VS boy shippers. 
> 
> Since the very start, with all this talk about their feelings being connected and the robot knowing and doing what will wants... It just.... Clicked for me. 
> 
> Depending on how the series ends and if there's anyone to share this direction with, I might develop this..... Direction.
> 
> Edit// atm I won't be adding anything here sorry :(


End file.
